De amores, cumpleaños y comidas
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Surt y Milo no quiere que Camus vaya. / "Milo había sido su fuente de cosas incorrectas, pero él era la cosa más correcta que le había pasado en el mundo y no había otra persona que pudiera reemplazarlo."


Dedicado a Daena Fuegoscuro por su lindo fic de regalo (y por su amistad)

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, nunca lo hizo, ni nunca lo hará (quizá en algún universo alternativo, donde Camus y Milo son novios)

* * *

 **De amores, cumpleaños y comidas:**

— ¡Camus, no entiendo por qué tienes que ir! —gritó enojado, aunque bajo esa furia se escondía dolor. Uno que Milo no quería mostrar.

—Milo, cálmate, no voy a hacer nada malo. Solo es un maldito cumpleaños al que me invitó un amigo de la infancia. No es para hacer tanto escándalo. —Trató de apaciguar los ánimos de su pareja con su temple natural.

— ¡No Camus, no es una tontería! —exclamó enfadado—. No se por qué no te parece lógico lo que te estoy pidiendo.

—No tiene lógica, es solo un cumpleaños, nada del otro mundo.

— ¿Si sabes que me hace mal por qué aún quieres hacerlo?

—Milo, esto no te hace mal, solo estás celoso y no entiendo por qué. ¿No confías en mí?

El otro se quedó perplejo ante sus palabras y lo miró con indignación. No podía creer que le estuviera diciendo que no confiaba en él. Camus era su todo desde hacía un tiempo y por supuesto que confiaba en él. No era él el problema. Lo que verdaderamente le molestaba era…, era…

— ¡Es que Surt quiere algo contigo y me detesta! —gritó cuando no pudo contener los verdaderos motivos de su enfado.

Camus lo miró con el ceño fruncido y casi lanzó una carcajada por lo que le dijo con ese mohín tan infantil. Casi, por que Camus no solía reír por esas cosas. Solo por las tonterías que Milo hacía para sacarle una sonrisa.

—Surt es un amigo y solo eso Milo. —argumentó con una sonrisa ladeada—. Si te causa tanta inseguridad, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? La idea era ir juntos si no lo recuerdas.

Milo frunció el ceño y se escandalizó por la propuesta. No. Él no quería ir a esa estúpida fiestita de cumpleaños, no quería verle la cara a ese idiota de Surt ni ver como lo miraba a Camus y él ni se enteraba. No. Él quería que Camus no fuera y se quedara con él.

—Tú no lo ves porque crees que es tu amigo, pero no. Surt quiere algo contigo, ¡y me odia Camus! —enfatizó lo último porque parecía que se le había pasado de largo a su pareja.

—No te odia, deja de decir tonterías. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó mirándolo con extrañeza.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta se miró en el espejo y comenzó a arreglarse la corbata. Todo había empezado hacía unos días cuando Surt, amigo de su infancia, le mandó una invitación para su cumpleaños. Como tenían amigos en común habría gente conocida en la fiesta, y él tenía intenciones de ir con Milo, por que eran novios hacía un tiempo y quería compartir un momento relajante con él; además de que ya le había dicho que sí a Surt; pero parecía que los planes de Milo no incluían esa fiesta. La verdad era que tampoco le importaba tanto ir, pero le había desconcertado la negativa tan ferviente del otro y quiso presionar para saber sus verdaderos motivos. No creía que Surt lo odiara, aunque sí sabía que tenía interés en él, Milo no era el único que lo había notado.

Camus no se había dado cuenta por las miradas insistentes de Surt o sus palabras, a veces insinuantes, sino porque él mismo se le había propuesto una noche, en la casa de uno de sus amigos en común, Shura. Esa vez Milo no había ido porque trabajaba y Camus fue un rato después de volver de la Universidad. Cuando Surt quiso insinuársele, no se dio por aludido e hizo lo posible por evitarlo, sin ser demasiado obvio. No era que le incomodara, simplemente que Surt era un amigo y no le gustaba recibir ese trato cuando Milo no estaba.

Finalmente, cuando Camus quiso irse y saludó a Shura para volver a su departamento, Surt lo buscó en la puerta y le pidió que se quedara. Camus le había dicho que no podía porque al otro día tenía que ir a una clase muy temprano y ahí fue cuando se desató la propuesta.

 _"Mañana podríamos vernos después de tus clases, si quieres. Te paso a buscar y vamos… a algún lado"_

Sabía bien a qué se refería con "algún lado" y el tono sugestivo no le gustó demasiado. De forma cortés, como él hacía con todo, le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y se las arregló para introducir a Milo en la oración, así le quedaba claro que tenía a una persona ya en su vida.

De todas formas no le guardaba rencor, era su amigo de la infancia que solo había intentado tener algo con él. Le molestaba un poco que sabiendo que estaba con Milo, aún así le haya propuesto semejante cosa. No importaba realmente, no veía a Surt mucho y nunca le contó eso a Milo por que sabía que era para peor; además de que no había pasado nada malo.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba su amigo, su pareja, su todo, con un gesto de enfado y decepción y eso lo hacía sentir un poco culpable. Giró los ojos maldiciendo a la parte más blanda de su corazón y se sentó en la cama frente al espejo donde se arreglaba. Milo había vuelto de la Universidad hacía unas horas y aún seguía vestido como en la mañana cuando se fue. Lucía muy lindo de esa forma informal y aún con su gesto disconforme.

Camus negó con la cabeza, no entendía por qué Milo no podía verlo. Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, antes de que él hubiera conocido a Surt. Aún recordaba a Milo de pequeño, vivía a dos casas de él en el barrio y solían jugar mucho. Sus hermanos eran amigos también y cuando ellos se visitaban los llevaban para que jugaran un rato. Milo y él habían sido uña y carne desde pequeños, no había persona que lo conociera como él, se atrevía a aventurar que ni siquiera su hermano lo hacía, y eso que Dégel era una de sus mejores relaciones afectivas.

Ambos habían ido al colegio juntos, habían hecho travesuras, siempre impulsadas por Milo, como escaparse del colegio cuando eran jóvenes y pasar el día en el parque a la vuelta de su casa; mala idea, por que Kardia y Dégel los encontraron cuando el colegio les avisó a sus padres; o quizá como el día que Milo cumplió años y pasaron la noche en su casa para recibir sus dieciocho. Recordaba como le insistió para beber y fumar un poco. _"Solo será una vez Camus, por mi cumpleaños, ¿si?"_ le había dicho. Total, no iban a salir de su departamento, ¿qué cosa mala podría pasar? No quería pensar en lo mal que se sintió al otro día cuando el alcohol y los efectos de la droga abandonaron su cuerpo y éste recibió de golpe todas las locuras que hicieron esa noche en esas cuatro paredes.

Milo había sido su fuente de cosas incorrectas, pero él era la cosa más correcta que le había pasado en el mundo y no había otra persona que pudiera reemplazarlo. Fue su primer beso, su primera vez, su primer amor y el único hasta sus veinticinco años que tenía. No podía entender como no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que significaba para él.

Suspiró de forma honda y se levantó de la cama. Aflojó su corbata y la tiró sobre ella, quitándose el saco. Milo lo miró desconcertado y ladeó el rostro confundido. Camus no le hizo caso, fue hasta la sala y tomó el teléfono. Llamó y le atendió el contestador.

—Surt, tuve un inconveniente y no podré asistir hoy. Espero que sea una genial noche, te enviaré mi regalo por correo. Saludos.

Milo abrió los ojos con asombro y cuando Camus lo miró casi se sintió culpable por haberle hecho ese escándalo.

—Ey, si quieres… —empezó, pero Camus no dejó que terminara su frase. Se acercó y tomó su mano jalándolo hacia la puerta.

— ¿Sabes?, hay un nuevo local de comida frente a la plaza donde nos escapamos, ¿te acuerdas? —preguntó con una imperceptible sonrisa que Milo interpretó al segundo—. Hacen todo tipo de pastas caseras, hace un tiempo que tengo ganas de probarlo, ¿te gustaría ir? —comentó cerca de la puerta con las llaves en la mano.

Milo se mostró confundido, pero la idea le atraía demasiado.

— ¿Y el tonto de Surt? —preguntó sin poder evitar mostrar el mohín de enojo que le salía cuando hablaba de él.

Camus lo miró con una sonrisa un poco más amplia y se inclinó a besarlo

—Tengo un compromiso al que no puedo faltar. —agregó como haciéndose el desentendido—. Más importante que ir al tonto cumpleaños de alguien que quiere algo conmigo y te odia. —Lo parafraseó con cierta burla.

Milo hizo un gesto ofuscado pero la sonrisa en su rostro pudo más que todo y lo abrazó con mucho ímpetu.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —murmuró entre risas—. Tienes un novio celoso y que te quiere solo para él, ¿serás capaz de perdonarlo?

Camus rió suavemente mientras se dejaba rodear por sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Milo.

—Ay, Milo… si te perdoné la asquerosidad que me hiciste comer en tu cumpleaños dieciocho creo que te puedo perdonar todo.

Milo rió con ganas y la resonancia de su pecho traspasó hasta el cuerpo de Camus. La vibración se sentía cálida y agradable y terminó riendo al acordarse de la comida que habían preparado cuando estaban medio drogados en el cumpleaños de Milo.

—Yo te voy a llevar a un buen lugar de pastas, vas a ver. —le comentó Camus separándose y abriendo la puerta despacio.

Milo lo siguió atrás, después de tomar el teléfono y enviarle un mensaje a Aioria.

 _"¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Los videojuegos pueden esperar. Camus no va a lo del idiota de Surt, tenemos una linda noche de "reconciliación" por delante. No me esperen"_

Por mucho que Camus pudiera fastidiarle con su personalidad fría y su temple natural ante todo, Milo estaba completa y totalmente enamorado de él. Y haría lo que fuera por hacerlo reír y verlo perder los estribos. Aunque eso significara escaparse del colegio a una plaza y cocinar cosas horribles drogados. ¿No se trataba de eso el amor?

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola a todos! Ahora que los exámenes más importantes ya pasaron me pareció muy oportuno publicar un fic que se me ocurrió escuchando la historia de una amiga y deformándola un poco. A propósito, toda la historia del cumpleaños de Milo y que se hayan drogado y comido cosas horribles es un **fic EXISTENTE** **(Solo por Hoy)** de Daena Fuegoscuro. Como me lo hizo para mí (después de que le hinchara tanto las pelotas con que publicara un fic para el cumpleaños de Milo y que siga Locus Amoenus) me pareció gracioso que lo que pasó en su fic esté dentro del mío. Yo bromeo con ella diciendo que muchos de sus fics están conectado entre sí, desarrollados en un mismo universo (Locus Amoenus –Viernes a la Noche – Solo por Hoy) en diferentes etapas de Camus y Milo, así que decidí hacer uno que lo continuara.

Como nota final, quiero que quede claro que el mensaje que Milo le mandó a Aioria era por que si Camus se iba al cumpleaños de Surt, él iba a ir a la casa de Aioria a pasar su mal de amores y distraerse jugando a los videojuegos.

Espero que les haya gustado un montón montonazo. Besos miles.


End file.
